026
9:40:46 PM Canto: Soooooooooooooo. It's a new year! 1937! you spend your holidays as you wanna, but you're back in California by January 3rd. 9:41:22 PM Ella: Ella is still wearing an oversized christmas sweater. 9:42:02 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn looks like he might actually have a tan. 9:42:09 PM Canto: In california! 9:43:05 PM Josie: Josie is as alabaster-pale as ever! But she's cut her hair into a more fashionable wavy bob, and she's wearing glasses. Also, she has gained about five pounds. 9:47:30 PM Canto: Theo also works for Hughes now, as an engineer and as someone who can help train you basic spells. 9:48:18 PM Josie: Josie has probably told Rafe and Ella that she is no longer dating Howard. But that it ended amicably and friendly-like. 9:49:21 PM Rafe: Rafe probably made an inappropriate comment and eyebrow waggle at the news before laughing it off. 9:49:55 PM Josie: Josie teased back, of course. 9:50:28 PM Canto: Hughes *did* throw one hell of a New Years Party, though. 9:51:02 PM Canto: Movie stars! 9:51:18 PM Josie: Josie danced with absolutely everyone willing, probably including Ella. She's not bad at leading, as it turns out. 9:51:49 PM Rafe: Rafe certainly enjoyed that! ((Has he been slated for any movies for Howard in the meantime? That *was* the original reason for moving out here)) 9:53:35 PM Canto: Oh yes. He's already got Rafe booked for a romance, two war pictures, and a pirate film with Rafe as the villain. 9:54:22 PM Rafe: ((Hehehe... of course Hughes is notorious for being such a perfectionist in his movies that they take *forever* to complete, so he's got time.)) 9:56:32 PM Canto: So yeah. You guys can pretty much have been doing whatever you want! Anything Ella wanted to be doing in her time off? Go visit her family? Go on safari? 9:58:27 PM Ella: Ella probably visited her family, yeah. She actually has enough money to buy decent gifts for all her siblings, now, so that's nice. 9:59:01 PM Canto: Maybe she took her family on safari? 9:59:42 PM | Edited 10:01:04 PM Ella: (Probably not, Mom would have a heart attack!) 10:00:17 PM | Edited 10:01:26 PM Ella: (and Dad would give whatever did that to Mom a heart attack, too!) 10:00:49 PM Ella: (and the boys would probably get into all sorts of nonsense.) 10:04:54 PM Canto: So is that a yes? 10:05:55 PM Ella: (Nope.) 10:06:07 PM Ella: (Very tempting, but nope.) 10:06:43 PM Canto: So! It's January 8th when you're officially off your various vacations and Hughes calls you to his office. 10:10:42 PM Rafe: Rafe shows up! Looking as charming and chipper as ever, though he is sporting some facial hair now. 10:10:45 PM Josie: Josie turns up wearing a red suit! ... with *pants.* 10:12:00 PM Ella: Ella appears in a floppy christmas sweater! It is notably different from the last one. This one has more snowmen. 10:14:11 PM Josie: Josie still looks pretty damn good, though! 10:18:04 PM Andrew: Well, here I am! What were your other two wishes, ladies? 10:18:48 PM Josie: Well, I don't see any grapes or palm fronds. I feel cheated. 10:19:24 PM Andrew: You have to be *very* specific with those genies. 10:20:21 PM Josie: Apparently. 10:20:38 PM Josie: That's a *lovely* beard. Very dashing. 10:20:58 PM Josie: Do the ladies fall into your arms any faster this way, or is it about the same? 10:20:59 PM Andrew: Is it? I wasn't sure. 10:21:36 PM Andrew: Well, I haven't noticed a drop-off. 10:22:27 PM Canto: Howard isn't there yet, but there is a lovely setup in his office with muffins and orange juice and coffee and fruit. 10:23:01 PM Andrew: How was your holiday? 10:25:07 PM Josie: Lovely! I ate too much, unfortunately. 10:25:23 PM Josie: Josie makes a face, and grabs a bit of fruit, a muffin and a cup of coffee. 10:25:43 PM Andrew: There's no such thing. And you, Ella? 10:27:25 PM Ella: It was nice. All my brothers were there, too, for once. 10:27:39 PM Andrew: Big family? 10:28:04 PM Ella: Very big family. 10:33:13 PM Canto: Howard comes in, scotch in hand, followed by Caspar, who's already smoking! "Sorry I'm late, gang. I overslept a bit." 10:34:22 PM Ella: Ella waves at him with a floppy, sweater-covered limb as he enters. 10:34:32 PM Andrew: Morning. 10:34:37 PM Josie: Josie smiles and waggles her eyebrows a bit. 10:34:49 PM Josie: Thanks for the coffee, it's appreciated. 10:35:52 PM Canto: Caspar: Looks like we're back on the clock. 10:36:12 PM Canto: he puts a manilla folder marked 'mysterious deaths' down on Howard's desk. 10:37:31 PM Andrew: Have you considered using some of this for a science fiction thriller movie, Howard? Of course, you'd have to tame it a bit or the audience would never believe it. 10:39:11 PM Canto: Howard: Have to find the right screenwriter first. 10:40:24 PM Josie: I'm sure there are Empowered writers. 10:40:35 PM Canto: Caspar opens the folder. "Three deaths, in the same area of LA, each body drained of all its blood." 10:40:49 PM Ella: Welp. 10:41:03 PM Andrew: Sounds like a party. 10:43:53 PM Josie: Or vampires. 10:45:21 PM Canto: Caspar: there were no visible wounds -- but that doesn't mean much, as most vampires have the ability to heal the wounds their fangs leave on their.... donors? Definitely victims in this case. 10:48:09 PM | Edited 10:48:12 PM Andrew: Do we know of any in the area? 10:50:41 PM Canto: Caspar: No. Not all vampires are Council-aligned, as Ella learned after the Planet X incident. 10:51:28 PM Canto: Caspar: If there were a Council-aligned vampire here, we would know. 10:52:36 PM Andrew: So what's the RoE? ...sorry, getting too into that war role. What are we doing? Find? Arrest? Kill? 10:53:23 PM Josie: Give it a hug? 10:55:01 PM Josie: I'm going to need a balcony and a semi-transparent white negligee. 10:55:03 PM Canto: Howard: Find. If you can apprehend, do it. But I didn't hire you to kill anything. 10:56:00 PM Andrew: That's good. I'm not sure I actually could. 10:56:25 PM Josie: I'm fairly certain I can. 10:57:12 PM Ella: I might be able to, but I'd prefer not to. 10:57:24 PM Canto: Howard: Or, you know, re-kill something. 10:57:41 PM Ella: Heh. True. 10:59:41 PM Canto: Caspar pulls out a briefcase and opens it! In the case is a tarnished silver crucifix, with a point at the end. "This will paralyze a vampire you stab with it. They'll go limp as a noodle and be unable to use any of their powers for a few hours at least. But it'll only work a couple of times. Three at most." 11:02:30 PM Canto: Caspar: Not that we're sure this is a vampire. But blood loss does suggest it, and I'd rather you be prepared. 11:03:55 PM Ella: That's true. It could be something unexpected, like a form of ambulatory bloodsucking fungus. 11:04:25 PM Ella: By the way, I finished that book you lent me. 11:04:37 PM Canto: Caspar: The one about predatory fungi? 11:04:48 PM Canto: Caspar: You don't say. 11:05:08 PM Ella: Maybe I'll be able to sleep again in a few days. 11:05:41 PM Canto: Caspar: The three bodies were found within a block of each other, over the course of a couple of weeks. 11:05:44 PM Josie: I'm not sure I want to borrow that one. 11:06:07 PM Andrew: Does that match feeding habits? 11:06:37 PM Canto: Caspar: It does. 11:07:21 PM Canto: Caspar: There's one potential witness. He's currently in police custody but is apparently not all there. 11:07:39 PM Canto: Howard: I've pulled some strings to get you guys a visit with him. 11:08:54 PM Canto: Caspar: He hasn't told the cops anything -- he's a minor felon with some priors on his record, so they think he's just trying to avoid incriminating himself. 11:09:22 PM Andrew: Andrew nods. 11:09:57 PM Andrew: Think it's a result of being a witness or was he already.... vacant? 11:10:51 PM Canto: Caspar: Not sure. That's what you guys will be able to find out. 11:11:29 PM Canto: Caspar: You're going to be his lawyer, Rafe. 11:11:46 PM Andrew: Andrew grins. "I can do that." 11:12:06 PM | Edited 11:12:20 PM Canto: Caspar: See if you can get him to open up to you. 11:12:29 PM Josie: Probably a transparent negligee would work for that, too. 11:12:37 PM Andrew: I have one of those. 11:12:48 PM Canto: Hughes: There's precious little it wouldn't work for. 11:13:11 PM Andrew: Do we know anything about him? Particularly his name? His lawyer should probably know that. 11:15:03 PM Josie: Josie grins. 11:16:08 PM Canto: Caspar hands you a piece of paper! Guy's name is Randolph Furman. From the wrap sheet, he's apparently a fence -- he's been arrested before for selling stolen goods. He's wanted for questioning on several robberies and they think that maybe he's done some drug trafficking but they don't have any proof on that. 11:18:56 PM Josie: ... do you suppose he's trafficking people now? 11:21:29 PM Andrew: I resent these accusations. My client has never done such a terrible thing. 11:23:07 PM Josie: Ugh, lawyers. 11:23:20 PM Andrew: Andrew grins. 11:24:22 PM Josie: Can't he be something less repulsive, like a cockroach? 11:24:35 PM Andrew: Oh wait 'til you *see* him. 11:25:43 PM Josie: Oh dear. 11:25:45 PM Josie: Josie sighs. 11:29:10 PM Andrew: Anything else we need to know? 11:30:34 PM Josie: Are we going to be secretaries, then, or is Rafe doing this part solo? 11:31:08 PM Andrew: Paralegal assistant and law student on internship? Or even a partner? 11:31:42 PM Canto: ((Sorry, had a lockup.)) 11:32:39 PM Canto: Caspar: No, you'll all three go in together. Secretaries, aides, what had you. You'll have to dress the part. No heavy Christmas sweaters, Ella. 11:32:51 PM Ella: Aww. 11:34:40 PM Josie: Ella would make a marvellous law student. 11:35:26 PM Ella: Ella grins 11:44:51 PM Andrew: Andrew looks at Ella. "If you don't have anything, I think I have something in your size." 11:45:04 PM Canto: Caspar: so go in, get what information you can get from Randy. We'll figure out where to go from there. 11:45:17 PM Canto: ((No idea what's wrong with my laptop. Keeps freezing up.)) 11:48:08 PM Josie: Right. 11:48:15 PM Josie: Let's get started. 11:48:34 PM Andrew: Quick trip to get changed then. 11:48:35 PM Canto: Who takes the crucifix? 11:51:18 PM Josie: Josie lets Rafe take it. 11:51:35 PM Andrew: Andrew doesn't want it! lol 11:51:40 PM Josie: Do you have anything that'll fit me too, Rafe? Preferably something a little too tight? 11:51:48 PM Andrew: I'm sure I do. 11:52:05 PM Ella: Ella grabs the thing if nobody else does. 11:52:18 PM Josie: Oh, good. 11:52:47 PM Andrew: I think you'd quite like my closet, Josie. 11:52:50 PM Canto: so you guys head out to play dressup? 11:53:58 PM Andrew: (Sure!) 11:54:43 PM Canto: To Rafe's closet! 11:56:13 PM Andrew: Andrew leads them to his little collection of rooms. Two of them have been filled with clothes racks brought from his home in New York. One room is men's clothes. He leads the two of you to the other room, full of women's clothing in a few different sizes, styles, and differing levels of repair. 11:56:48 PM Josie: Goodness. 11:56:54 PM Josie: I don't know what to think about your sense of taste. 11:57:41 PM Andrew: Well... one day I may need to be a poor housewife, the next a rich matriarch. I have clothes to suit any need. 11:58:19 PM Andrew: Andrew nods towards a rather sparkly rack in the corner. "And some are just for fun." 11:59:30 PM Andrew: Andrew points. "You should both find something on that rack that will work." 11:59:46 PM Josie: I want... verging on trashy, but not *quite* there. AM Andrew: Andrew grins. "Well... maybe on that one over there then." AM Andrew: I'm going to go put on Andrew. Call if you need me. AM Josie: Not even a kiss goodbye? I do believe you're heartless. AM Andrew: Andrew grins. "Clothes aren't enough? You'll find some jewelry in the chest over there. The gaudy costume jewels are in the top two." AM Andrew: I'm sure I can trust you two. AM Andrew: Andrew laughs and walks to the other room. AM Josie: I'm sure I can't. AM Josie: Josie takes the dress Rafe chose and pulls off her own clothes to put it on. She goes for a moderately gaudy pair of earrings, but that's it. AM Ella: Ella rifles through the racks for something lawyery. AM Canto: Easy enough to find a smart ladylawyery flavored outfit! AM Ella: Ella tries it on! AM Ella: This actually fits surprisingly well. AM Andrew: Andrew meets them in the living room. He's a bit older now, with a comb-over and a bit pudgy. He's wearing a cheap suit that fits poorly. AM Josie: You look lovely, Ella. AM Josie: Josie eyes not-Rafe. AM Josie: And you don't. AM Andrew: Careful... or I'll tell you about the history of that dress you're wearing. AM Andrew: Andrew smirks. AM Josie: I'm not that easy to shock. AM Ella: Well, you certainly look lawyery, I'll give you that. AM Andrew: As do you. Are we ready? AM Ella: Should I pick out a pair of glasses, or would that be a bit too much? AM Andrew: It's wholly up to you. There are a couple frames with plain glass lenses in the chest. AM Josie: I'm ready. AM Josie: Got a notebook? AM Andrew: I didn't think I'd get to use so much of my closet so soon! AM Andrew: Andrew grabs a briefcase. "I do." AM Ella: Ella picks out a pair. "I'm good." AM Andrew: Let's go, then. Oh! And the name's Andrew. Andrew Collins. AM Josie: Mr. Collins. AM Josie: Josie smiles. AM Josie: Josie lapses into a bit of a southern drawl. AM Andrew: Andrew leads the way! AM Canto: you go to the police station where they're holding your client! AM Andrew: Andrew heads up to the front desk and hands the officer a very official looking business card. "Andrew Collins of Dumas and McPhail Criminal Defense firm. We're here to speak to a client- Randolph Furman." AM Josie: Josie smiles brightly. AM Canto: The cop leads you to a small room where your client is waiting! He looksmovie like the prototypical movie stoolie/informant/low-level mob guy. AM Andrew: Thank you. AM Andrew: Andrew places his briefcase on the tble and pulls out the information about him and a yellow legal pad and pen that he hands to Josie. AM Canto: The cop leaves you! Randy eyes you. "Who are you?" AM Josie: Josie writes that down. AM Andrew: Andrew Collins. I'm a lawyer and I'm here to talk to you about what you saw. AM Canto: He eyes Josie. AM Canto: "What's she writin'?" AM Andrew: She's my assistant. Just taking some notes so I can remember things better. AM Canto: Randy: I didn't call a lawyer. AM Andrew: Don't need to. Not this time anyway. AM Josie: Josie writes all that down! AM Andrew: Why don't you tell me why you're in here. AM | Edited 12:32:47 AM Canto: Randy: I dont need to say nothin. AM Andrew: Andrew sighs and sits down across from him, lowering his voice. "Look, I know you do some... retail work for one of my buddies. He asked me to come down and talk to you. He doesn't want to get wrapped up in this any more than you do. Talk to me and I'll see what I can do." AM Josie: We already been paid. AM Canto: Randy: What buddy? AM Andrew: Andrew frowns. "You know I can't mention his name. Not here." AM Canto: Randy: I don't wanna go nowhere. AM Andrew: Got a lady you're hiding from? AM Canto: Randy: I told em what I saw, and they think I'm crackin up. Fine by me. They'll stick me a nuthatch instead of back in general. AM Josie: What'd you see? AM Canto: Randy: ... you got a cigarette? AM Andrew: Andrew pats his jacket pocket. "No, must be fresh out." AM Canto: Randy sighs. "Arright. I was sitting there, waiting for a friend. See this couple comin down the street. Pretty late." AM Josie: Describe 'em. AM Andrew: Andrew glances at Josie to make sure she's ready to take notes. AM Josie: Josie writes this down! AM Canto: Randy: Lady was good lookin. Blonde. Long hair. Tight dress, in all the right places. Guy was this tall drink of water. No hair. But not old. Like he just got sent to basic or somethin. AM Andrew: Then? AM Canto: Randy: Guy was wearin' a suit and a long coat. Lady was... I dunno, not drunk, maybe on somethin else? Walkin steady, but didn't seem all there. Guy wasn't touchin her, though, they was just walkin together. AM Canto: Randy: Now, I'm outta sight. They didn't see me. AM Canto: Randy: So the guy, he reaches into his coat. Pulls out this silver gadget. Puts it around her neck. AM Josie: ... huh. AM Josie: Josie writes all this down. AM Josie: Like a necklace? AM Josie: Did it have diamonds on it? Pearls? AM Canto: Randy: No, more like a collar. Then he hooks this tube up to it. AM Andrew: Out on the street? AM Canto: Randy: Wasn't nobody around. This was late at night, in a place where no one comes to that time of night. There's no shops, no bars, no nothin. AM Josie: So what happens next? AM Canto: Randy: .... he opens his shirt. AM Canto: Randy: ... it's like.... he's got a bunch of open wounds there. But he ain't bleedin'. AM Josie: Josie *eyes* him. AM Canto: Randy: He takes the other end of the tube and jams it in there. Blood goes from the girl to the wounds. The wounds close. Girl just stands there. AM Canto: Randy: Till finally, the wounds close all the way, and she wobbles and falls over. AM Andrew: Did you see where he went after that? AM Canto: Randy: Nope. He took the thing off the girl, and left her on the street. I went to the girl. Poked my head out too early though.... I swear he saw me, then took off down the street. South, I think. That's all I know. AM Andrew: Maybe it would be safer in here for you for a bit then. AM Canto: Randy: .... what, you believe me? AM Andrew: Let's just say I've had some... weird clients. AM Josie: Freak show. AM Canto: Randy: Weirder than this? AM Andrew: This is pretty weird. AM Josie: ... what *else*. AM Josie: I know you're not sayin' everything. AM Canto: Randy: ... I think I recognized the girl. She worked down at Rosie's on 41. AM Josie: Diner or *other* kind of establishment? AM Canto: Randy: ... how do you not know Rosie's? It's a... gentleman's club. AM Josie: Well I ain't *from* here. AM Canto: Randy looks at Andrew: Though if anyone asks, it's just a cigar parlor, you know what I mean? AM Andrew: Andrew grins. AM Josie: Men sure do love their cigars. AM Canto: Randy: Anyway. That's all I got. AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Andrew: You girls have anytjing else for him? AM Josie: Well, that's all he's got, Mr. Collins. AM Josie: Josie thinks at Andrew and Ella: He told us everything he remembers. AM Andrew: You want to stay here a bit longer? AM Canto: Randy: I ain't in any rush to get out. AM Andrew: Andrew stands. "Ok. Thanks for talking. We'll be in touch." AM Josie: Have a real nice day!